Get Yo Dance On
by mrbeans
Summary: Cyborg's new virtual reality system turns the tower into DDR: Mario Mix. MARIO X TT crossover
1. Cy's New Toy

**Get Yo Dance on**

**By: Mr. Beans**

**Rated: K+**

**Crossover: Teen Titans & Mario**

Me: Hi everyone

Blackout: Hi!

Me: What are you doing here?

BO: looking for reasonible fiction, oops looks like I made a mistake.

Me: HEY! (Tackles Blackout)

---

Me: (Wrestling with Blackout) Here's Get Yo Dance On

"It's here!" Rang Cyborg's Voice through the tower. "It's finally here!"

The half robot burst through the door disrupting the tranquility Raven had just created by duct taping Beast Boy's mouth shut.

Raven closed her book and ,without turnign around, said "What's here?"

The Titans turned to see Cyborg's box. It turned out there was 16 of them all about 6ft x 6ft.

"Dude!" yelled Beast Boy, finnally breaking free of the tape "What's that!" he then noticed the Game Station logo on the packages "Is that the new..."

"Oh yeah" finished Cyborg

"With..."

"Yep"

"And..."

"You'd better belive it"

Beast Boy fianted

Starfire's curousity was finally too much for her "Please friend Cyborg what is contained inside these boxes?"

Cyborg tore away all the boxes revealing tons of cable, 2 full body suits fitted with wires and several shinny metal boxes.

Beast Boy came to just in time to say in unison with Cyborg "It's the Virtual Play X-9000 Game Station, Platinum Edition!"

"So it's a virtual reality game?" asked Robin

"Can I go first?" said Raven sarcasticly

"It's not just a game it's a complete virtual experience. Just put on the suit and helmet and it's like being somewhere else. It even has nerev stimulators that simulate cold for things like stepping in water, hot for lava and even gooey for things like mud!" replied Cyborg.

Starfire clapped her hands toghether and squeeled. "Please Raven" she asked "Although you have done the calling, would you relinquish the position of going first to me?"

"Sure..." said Raven monotonously.

The Tamerainian gave her a bone crushing hug. "Thank you friend!"

"Alright! I'll get her set up in a jiffy!" said cyborg

With out another word the master went to work plugging, connecting and programming.

After 3 hours he was finally finished.

"What game should we play first?" asked Beast Boy

"How bout' Battlefront?" suggested Robin, who had a nack for third person shooters.

"Or The Occorina of Time!" suggested BB

"No way man!" yelled Cyborg "You are not planing one of your ancient, one player games on my new baby!"

Raven slammed her book shut again "Quiet!" she yelled using her powers to bring all the games into a circle near the ceiling. "We're playing this one!" she let one drift down into Beast Boy's hands.

"DDR?" exclaimed

Raven shot him a look of pure venom.

"Okay" said Cyborg attempting to shrink

They opened the disk tray and pushed the power button.

Suddenly the tower began to rumble as electricity flew out of the game and began changing the room. The white and black walls gave way to vibrantly colored cliffs and a river. Suddenly a building with a red hat on it appeared. Then as soon as it began everything stopped.

"Dddddduuuuuuudddddeeeeee!" yelled Beast Boy falling to his knees "I have NOT been sucked into a video game AGAIN!"

"Relax BB" said Cyborg gazing at the screen that showed a map of the tower "we're still in the tower just stuck in virtual reality. Now I can get us out we just need to find some stuff."

"You mean we still have to go through the game!" shouted BB freaking out.

"No" said the robot "We just have to go through the world itself to find what I need."

Robin was the first to speak again. "Then we'd better get moving" he said standing up "Titans, lets move"

**There you have it, Get Yo Dance On. My next update might be a little legnthty. Happy trails! -mrbeans**


	2. The Mario Brothers

**Get Yo Dance On**

**By: Mr. Beans**

**Rated: T**

**STJadeTebraa890- Glad you...um...like it**

**Tidus'luvr - Glad you've warmed up to TT fics again they're some of the best. Hope you like this chapter.**

**Nikiriiii - Thank you for your love and yes as I've said not just DDR but as it's known as in Japan (even though I'm not Japanese) Dance Dance Revelution with Mario**

"So" said BB looking around "What kind of stuff do we need?"

A voice interrupted Cyborg before he could answer "Hello there!"

A short man in overalls jumped down. He was wearing a red shirt, white gloves, brown shoes and a red cap with an M on it.

"My name is Mario" said well Mario "pleased to meet you"

"Wait" said Cyborg "you're like THE Mario? The Guy who defeated Bowser on several occasions?"

"The one and only" replied Mario

"But, dude, I've played those games a thousand times and you only speak in like one or two word phrases." said Beast Boy

"That was actually the result of a dispute between me and an old friend. He got back at me by making it so the documentaries on me toned my diolouge down to that." said Mario grimmly

"Can you tell were to find one of the hydrolic combustion chamber?" asked Starfire

"How did you know thats one of the things we need!" asked Robin and Cyborg simaltaniously

"It is said on freind Cyborgs arm." said the tamerainean pointing to the screen on Cy's arm that did in fact display a list of things they needed

"Actually my brother, Luigi, is the tech savy one he should know" said Mario

Mario led them down a path untill they reached a river that had appearently flooded it's banks

"Oh No" said Mario "That's the only way to Luigi!"

Toad then appeared out of nowhere "Maybe if you dance you'll be able to cross!" suddenly the little mushroom man was surounded by black energy. "Whhhhhhhaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" he shouted as Raven sent him flying across the area

"I don't do dancing" she said

"Titans! Look, a boat!" shouted Robin pointing to a row boat a few yards away resting on the shore. They all ran up to it and noticed a crucial detail.

"Don't motorless boats often require the rowing devices?" pointed out Starfire

"It looks like dancing is our only option is to dance our way across." said Mario "You'll all have to dance or the mystic energy will not be powerful enough to move us across."

Raven put two spheres of black aura around her hands and leviated over to the boat. Mario pulled a set of bag pipes out of nowhere and was about to play when Raven interrupted

"Or we could do this" she said surrounding the boat in energy and sending it speeding to the other side of the river.

"I never liked that song anyway' said Beast Boy

They all followed mario up the path to a house with a large green hat on top in the front of the "hat" was a large L.

"I wonder who lives here" said Raven sarcasticly

Mario knocked on the door

"Who is it?" said the voice of presumibly Luigi from inside

"It'sa me, Mario" said Mario

Luigi opened the door to greet his brother "You know I hate it when you say that"

"Yes but thats not important right now, these are the Teen Titans, they need our help." replied the pudgy plumber

"Wait" said Robin "You know who we are?"

"Of course we do" said Luigi "We live in the Mushroom kingdom not the stone age." The titans looked around, although everything was fungi themed it was still modern. There was even a laptop on the table with a bitten mushroom rather than an apple.

"So" said the green clad brother "What is it you need to find?"

"A class 2 Hydrolic cumbustion chamber" said Cyborg

"Ahh" said Luigi "that is a very expensive little gadget to find"

"So you know where we could find one?" said Rae who apparently didn't have a thing for mushrooms

"Of course I do! You can buy one up at the shop" replied Luigi

"Then _Here We Go_!" shouted Mario

"Please stop that" said Luigi

And with that the Titans set off for the Garden side shop.

**I hope you guys liked my new chapter. This story is definatly the most fun to write. Check my profile for update times. -mrbeans**


	3. Garden Boogie

**Get Yo' Dance On**

**Mr. Beans**

**STJadeTebraa890 – You can stop laughing now**

**Tidus'luvr – I encourage you to continue reading :)**

**  
**The Titans walked up the path towards the shop.

"It wasn't this far in the game!" said Beast Boy exhausted

"So" said Luigi plainly

The group continued until they finally reached the shop.

"Here it is " said Mario

The two plumber led the titans inside. The shop was adorned with mushroom themed item as well as 1-ups and even a caged pet goomba.

A Likatu floated up from behind the counter on his cloud.

"Hello Mario, Luigi and well well the Teen Titans" he said

"Hey Likatu," said Luigi "We need a hydrolic combustion chamber."

The cloud flying turtle smiled and floated to the back of the shop. A few minutes later he came back with a small box.

"How much?" asked Mario

"650 coins" said the shopkeeper

"WHAT!" said Cyborg "We don't have 650 coins!"

"Hhhhmmm" replied Likatu "I'll let you have it if you do something for me/"

"What do you want us to do?" asked Robin

Likatu led them out to his garden, adorned with giant carrots. The veg was being destroyed by several Koopa Troopas.

"Get _them_ out and you can have the hydrolic combustion chamber" said Likatu

(A/N: The following is done in Dance mode which is centered italic and indicates song like so:

(_Lyrics)_

(Back to the story)

_Garden Boogie_

_Starfire walked out into the middle of the garden as the music started up._

_Suddenly giant arrows started floating up to a set of stationary ones that had appeared_

_She Danced around until the Koopa Troopas started coming at he. She then began shooting star bolts at the turtles. _

_The Koopas went flying from the garden. Star went faster and faster as the arrows came until the song ended._

The Tamerainian walked out of the now Koopa free garden and returned to her teammates.

"There's actually arrows!" exclaimed Beast Boy

"Of course" said Mario, smiling.

"Thank you very much, as I promised here's the HCC" said Likatu handing them the box.

The heroes went down the path to the Mario brother's boat house.

"What's the next item?" asked Luigi

"A rocket" said Cyborg

"We wont be able to get one of those here but I know where we can" said the green clad plumber "Mario, is the S.S Brass ready to sail?"

"Sure is" said Mario

So the Titans walked a little further until they reached Mario's storage chamber

Mario opened the doors and revealed the ship inside

"Ooh" said Raven, sarcastically "how pretty"

After about ten minutes the Titans were sailing to their destination.

Suddenly an explosion rocked the ship

The Titans rushed to the bridge

"What's going on!" asked Robin as another explosion went off

Mario didn't turn around but kept starring forward. He stood for a minute before replying gravely "It's Wario"

**Sorry about the uber short chapter. Please Review. Those without Mario Mix can go to and search for "Garden Boogie" -mrbeans**


	4. Pirate Dance

**Get Yo' Dance On**

**By: Mr. Beans**

**Rated: K+**

**Tidus'luvr - Thanks for the review, You have a Mario and a Luigi at your school? Wierd**

"What's Wario doing here?" asked Beast Boy

"He jsut likes shooting stuff and stealing whatever's left over" said Luigi, comming up from the hull.

"Hold on!" shouted Mario, causing the ship to dive

Everyone held on as the ship dove. They plained out only to see Wario's ship right in front of them. Mario brought the ship to a screeching halt and a large number of Shy Guys boarded the ship.

The masked creatures aimed their spears at the occupants of the S.S. Brass and led them onto the "Wario".

They were brought to the bridge where Wario was waiting for them.

"Hello Mario, Luigi and...the Teen Titans. What a catch. " he turned to the Shy Guys "lock them in the brig"

The brig was a dark cell block in the bottom of the ship. Each person had their own cell.

"So' said Beast Boy "how do we get out of here?"

"You have to press that swich over there" said Mario glumly, pointing to a swich.

Beast Boy turned into a snake and slithered between the bars. He morphed back and pressed the button opening only Mario's cell

"Why didn't the other cells open?" excliamed BB

"It's a security feature. Only one cell can be opened from below, the other six can only be opened from the bridge" explained Mario

So Beast Boy and Mario set off for the bridge. They reached it a minute later and entered the room. The second they entered the door slammed and laughter filled the room.

"How original" commented Beast Boy

Wario appeared. "I'll make you an offer, if you can beat me in a dance off I'll give you your ship back and your freinds."

_Song: Pirate Dance_

_Dancer(s): Mario vs. Wario_

_The two took their places as the music started. Mario broke out some break dancing moves by doing the helicopter, Wario did some regular moves. As the song progressed Mario swiched to "pop star" dancing while Wario did the same. As the song ended, Wario's weight did him in, he collapsed, exasuted as Mario finished._

The two left the bridge after opening the other cells and met up with the others.

They all left the ship.

"We only have one more thing to do before we get a rocket. We have to go see an two of my best Danish freinds." said Mario

**Sorry it will be so long for my next update but i'm real busy this quater. R+R -mrbeans**


	5. Meeting The Danish

**Get Yo' Dance On**

**Chapter: Meeting the Danish **

**By: mrbeans**

**Rated: K+**

**Song: Hop mario**

**STJadeTebraa890- MUHAHAHAH, This is my official way of both annoting and screwing you over at the same time! Besides my stuff is not the more random. :)**

**Tidus'luvr- Thanks, I'm glad to have another big fan.**

The SS Brass sailed across the timeless void that seperated all the worlds.

The musical ship landed on a small island with only one building on it. The Titans were led by Mario into the building. Mario threw up his hand when he spotted the buildings two occupants and shouted joyfully "Junior, Senior. Good to see you!"

The two Danish greeted the plumber. "Mario! nice of you to drop by man!" said Junior.

"Hey Luigi, Who are they?" said Senior, gesturing to the Titans.

"The Teen Titans" said Luigi

"No Way!" said Senior in amazement.

"We have an errand to run and we need your help" said Mario

"Just tell us what and we'll be glad to help. Anything for you Mario." said Junior.

"Where is it you're going?" asked Senior

"World 5" said Luigi

The singer's eyes widened "World 5?" they smiled "When do we leave?"

After a few minutes the SS Brass was back in the air and everyone was conversing. Suddenly the hatch from the hull flew open and Toad climbed out.

"You" said Raven and Toad to eachother simaltainiously.

"What do you want Toad?" asked Mario

"I heard you needed a prospellant electro stat and I just happened to have one so I brought it over" said the mushroom...thing.

"Dude!" said Beast Boy "Thanks"

Toad handed the object to Cyborg who put it somewhere.

Suddenly the ship rocked as a bullet bill struck the side.

"We've got to land now!' shouted Junior

Mario landed the ship in the barren wasteland about a quater mile from Bowser's castle.

They ran across the desert of fire to the bridge. Junior and Senior stepped on first as a trap door opened and captured the Danish, Luigi, Robin, Cyobrg and Starfire.

Mario and Beast Boy were flown across the bridge and they burst through the door.

"BOWSER!" yelled Mario "Give me my freinds back!"

But Bowser wasn't standing on the platform. In his place was Michael Jackson.


	6. The Show Down

**Get Yo Dance On**

**By: mrbeans**

**Rated: K+**

**Tidus'luvr- This is the last chapter. I encorage you to check my profile for more stories by both me and other people. Thanks so much for your support of my fic.**

**DarkDemi- Thanks...I think...**

**STJadeTebraa890- I belive you mean 'what the frick?' but the world is not falling apart because random doesn't make it go round. (see my profile for more info on why random doesn't make the world go round)**

**LADIES AND GENTALMEN! I GIVE YOU..THE CONCLUSION OF _GET YO DANCE ON_!**

"Michael Jackson!" said Beast Boy in surprise.

"Thats right children. It's me" said Michael, his sequenced outfit squeeking.

"Give me my friends back, Jackson!" yelled Mario, pointing dramaticly.

"If you want the others you'll have to defeat me" replied Michael.

"Why are you here anyway?" asked BB

"Funk Master Bowers had some other business to take care of." relied the pop star. He pulled out a remote and pushed one of the buttons. A cage containing Junior, Senior, Luigi, Starfire, Robin and Cyborg rose up.

"HELP" screamed the trapped prisoners.

"Junior, Senior, do your thing" said Mario "Michael Jackson, Bring it"

Senior pulled out a microphone_  
_

_"Don't stop, don't stop the feet  
Won't stop, won't stop the beat  
and GO"_

Junior pulled out his.

Mario leapt into action and did his dance thing.

_ Everybody,  
move you're feet,  
and feel united ohohoh_

Michael luanched into the moon walk, doing some wave movments with his arms.

_ d-d-don't stop the beat  
I c-c-can't control the feet  
p-p-people in the streets  
com'on everybody, move you're feet  
Don't stop, (don't stop) don't stop, the beat  
I can't stop, (can't stop) can't stop the beat  
I won't stop, won't stop (won't stop) the beat  
And GO _

Michael whipped out the remote while dancing and pushed a different button. Goombas appeared and surrounded BB and Mario. The mushroom creatures slowly began moving them towards the lava.

"RAVEN!" yelled Beast Boy "You'll have to dance!"

Raven didn't want to dance so she sent an energy blast at Jackson. The dark beam hit Michael and bounced off.

"Don't do that" yelled BB "His numerous plastic surgeries have mad him immune to pschic energy!"

Raven stood for a moment and then ran up and grabbed Jackson in a tango position.

_ s-s-sing my song and  
y-y-you sing along, just  
p-p-put my record on  
and all of you're troubles are dead and gone_

_Don't stop, (don't stop) don't stop, the beat  
I can't stop, (can't stop) can't stop the beat  
I won't stop, (won't stop) won't stop the beat  
And GO_

Did some kicks into Jackson from the hold, blocking the dancer's.

_ Everybody,  
move you're feet,  
and feel united ohohoh_

Raven landed a punch on Jackson.

_ Don't stop, (don't stop) don't stop, the beat  
I can't stop, (can't stop) can't stop the beat  
I won't stop, (won't stop) won't stop the beat  
'N' GO_

Raven spun Michael out and (using her powers) lifted him up and slammed him down.

_ Everybody,  
move you're feet,  
and feel united ohohoh_

_Yeah _

On the 'yeah' Raven lifted him on an energy platform and slammed him onto the ground.

Jackson looked up and said "I should of stayed in Neverland" he then fell unconcious.

Raven picked up the remote and freed her freinds and then made the Goombas disappear.

"Nice dancing" complemented Junior.

"Yeah Rae" said Cyborg

"Maybe you should dance more often" suggested Beast Boy, humoruosly.

"No" said Raven flatly.

The Titans walked out of the castle, grabbing a rocket as they left.

The second they were gone, Bowser came out of a door. He had a newspaper under his arm and toilet paper in hand.

He looked around at the wrecked cage and the unconcious pop star.

"Did I miss something?" he said

---

Back at Mario's house, everyone was celebrating.

Cyborg welded together the last few pieces of their ticket home.

"Done" he said confidently

"Thanks for your help" said Robin to the Mario brothers and Junior Senior.

"Yes, we were most glad to meet you" exclaimed Starfire

"So" said Beast Boy "Are we ready to go back?"

"Yes" said Raven

"If you're ever in the Mushroom Kingdom, look us up" said Mario

"Same if you're ever in Denmark" said Senior

The Titans waved good bye to everyone as Cyborg turned on the device, projecting a protal.

The superheros stepped through into Titans Tower.

The portal closed.

"So" said Beast Boy "What game are we gonna' play next?"

Everyone glared.

**Yay! Finished! **

**After I finish _Tip of the Spear _and _Ice and Feathers_ I will realease _Afterburn: Part I_.**

**See my profile for more on the _Afterburn _Quadrilogy.**

**Thanks for reading.**

**-mrbeans**


End file.
